Crimson words
by Aroith
Summary: Few "files" of my leaded Pen&Paper game of White-wolves developed game world "World of Darkness". Rate and send comments if you want. - On hold: Waiting new gaming sessions.
1. File 00565154

"_Boss? Why are you here?" thug asked from man behind him. "Am I not doing right choice to trail you when you are about to double cross me?"  
man with a scar over his right eye asked back without hesitation. "But Boss… It was not my intention", thug answered. "Is that your final answer, Brian?"  
scarred man asked from his underling. "If you have no other things to say, this is our crossroad", he continued with a small pause.  
With a blink of an eye thug found himself on the ground while his vision went red from his own blood._

"Bullet went trough his skull and exited from back of his brain. Bite marks on his trout. Teeth are bit sharp and long, human like width", doctor placing  
his equipments on tray in city morgue. "Killing wound is not the bullet in his brain but bite markings on his trout", he continues to make notes on paper  
and tape recorder. "Poe? Could you please take your break now? I could clean thing up here?" morgue-doctor asked from his partner. "Sure. You know,  
I think I should change my job. I can't stand the stench of blood and internal organs everyday", tall dark man with a greenish expression on his face.  
"Just leave, I'm ready in a second. I'll close place up before I leave, ok?" a bit smaller Caucasian man with black as ebony hair answered to hurry his  
partner out. "Fine, Fred. See you tomorrow", Poe answered and left with a bit haste to outside.

"Unknown object is unidentified length and …" doctor continued to make autopsy to the thug. "Victim identified as Brian 'Mad Dog' Clinton by his ID",  
doctor continued saying and stopping his tape recorder and leaving to his break. When he returned, what he found out was a bit shocking.  
His trolley was empty. Cold breeze went trough the room. Next thing he saw was total emptiness.

"Brian 'Mad Dog' Clinton, welcome to our humble abode", long thin man said with enjoying tone in his voice. "What are you, mister?" Brian answered  
without a delay. "I am 'Cainite', dear son. Please, sit down. You must be surely tired after your first night", man answered to his question. "What are  
'Cainities'?", Brian answered to his question while sat down on pillow. "Everything will be cleared on its own time. Now rest. You need your strength  
night to come", man smiled while Brian fall to sleep instantly.

On next evening Brian rise on his feet looking around. "Whoa! I slept a long time. I hope my boss won't need me", he thought. "I think he won't miss  
you, my child", man answered to his thought. "I know he won't miss any part of you", he continued while Brian laid his eyes on him and stared with  
scared look on his eyes. "I am Crimson. And you are my child starting this night. You will eat what I tell you, sleep where I tell you. And you don't  
have to be afraid anything, if you find yourself useful to me", man continued. "First we need to get you food…" Crimson continued while glaring his  
new child.

While walking around, Crimson told Brian from the new world he was part of now. Brian, still a bit confused from turning to one of the 'Cainite', still  
a bit from whole thing. "Brian, please. Stop making such a big number from it. You are now a Vampire", Crimson said while their walked on streets  
of 2000-century New York. "Your hearth does not beat, you don't have to breathe. You feed on your past-kinship blood and enjoy it", he continued.  
"And don't talk anything unless I ask you something, am I making myself clear?" "Yes, sir", Brian answered without hesitation. He was told to obey  
Crimson without hesitation.

They walked around while searching something to feed on. After few hours Brian made his way to small pub where people were gathering.

"What can I get you, mister?" bartender looked trough his glasses. With a blink of eye Brian was terrified. His eyesight showed something about  
from the bartender that was not natural. Instead of his own natural sight, his 'auspex' was let loose with sight of aura. Seeing bartender's aura  
he backed from the bar table and excused himself out. He vanished from New York forever…

- Crimson von Baldor


	2. File 007881324B

_"Finally! You're here", woman shout to a man with beetle beard. "Come on honey. Give me a know I don't love her.  
You are the one I love", bearded man answered with desperation. "Didn't you sleep with her last night?" woman answered  
with quick temper on her voice. "It was only a one night stand", man answered with bit anger tone on his voice.  
"Then why you did it, lad?" third voice joined their conversation from a dark corner of their apartment. Man stepped  
from the shadows and the couple watched with a bit scare. "May I introduce myself, my fair friends?  
My name is Baldor. Crimson von Baldor", new joiner introduced himself with evil smile on his face.  
"I'm here to let one of you to life of mine", he continued. "And what kind of life are you talking about?"  
woman asked from Crimson with a small hesitation.  
"A life without decay, destruction or betray", Crimson answered with a small smile on the corners of his mouth._

"Man obtained few blows on his head from blunt object as club of some sort. Several bite markings of sharp,  
long teeth on his chest and neck", autopsy doctor started his project on late husband of Jillian Bellmore.  
Doctor left to fetch his instruments from next room. "Opening the chest with clams and scalpel",  
doctor announced to tape recorder and made the opening wound. "No blood spilling from his  
wounds?" doctor announced with surprised tone in his voice. "As something would have drained  
him from his blood", he announced. "I take my rest here now", he continues with putting man  
on slab, pushing him in the cooler. "What is this strange rampage of small stabing wounds in the neck?"  
doctor mumbled while going to staff room for few minute break.

After few hours doctor made his operations and Jillian was buried with her family crypt. Few days later,  
she rose from his grave barely breathing and hungering for something new.

"Dear, Jillian. Would you like to make him as your loyal subject?" Crimson asked from his new child of Cainite.  
"Yes, I would love to make him suffer from his mistakes." Crimson stretched for his new loyal breed with his  
arm and opened a small wound on his wrist. "Drink while you can, child. You will drink more later on your own.  
This night I help you start your journey in darkness."

Crimson helped Jillian for her revenge to come true while tutoring her to make her husband as her ghoul,  
loyal and understanding and a husband.


	3. File 514352521A

_"Knowledge is power. Some great men have taught me in years passing by", man mumbled while sitting in his office.  
"Great men also know, when they posses too much knowledge to ruin themselves", other entered the room answering  
for the sentence. "You? Don't startle me this way, old friend. While you don't age, I have grown weaker every year",  
man replied with an anger and pain on his face. "I am sorry, Caleb. You know, I don't like doors", man in blood-red  
answered with haste. "Should I ring next time, to have you prepared me popping in your presence?"  
"It is alright, Crimson. I should already be used to it. It has already been few decades", Caleb answered  
while patting gently his head. "How are you feeling, old friend?" Crimson walked towards Caleb's chair  
where white haired werewolf sat peacefully. "Better, since your last visit yesterday…" he coughed few times.  
"I see…" Crimson replied with head facing floor. Tears wouldn't come out from his eyes.  
He couldn't help but think a way to help his friend.  
"You still wait me to answer to your proposal? You don't have to hide it from me, Crimson."  
"All I want is you to be better. You know aging is only slowed on you, but to me, terminated.  
And we can find a way to get you better. I am nearing my goal. You don't have to be forgotten  
in the history. Just hang in there, dear friend…" Crimson's voice echoed in Caleb's mind  
while he slipped away in deeper darkness…_

"And you want me to come with you, Vampire?" man answered with anger in his face.  
"You want me to believe in peace between vampires and werewolves? Bah!" he continued  
with humoring tone in his voice. "But he is suffering. I know I can't lie to you, Mage.  
People can't tell lies when you want so. Even centuries old vampire is vulnerable in your  
presence", Crimson answered. "Please! Help him! Soon everything he trusted is long gone,"  
placing body of werewolf on the ground Crimson took few steps back. "How can I trust this  
is not a lie and you won't interrogate this old werewolf?" mage stepped to the corpse of  
unmoving body. "I won't, since he has been friend for me for a long, long time. I know  
what are you capable, Jared. Hurry! Your reputation speaks for itself", red eyes answered  
to mage's question. "No many vampires care so deep for their enemies to cry for them.  
I will help you, but you both have to promise to fill me in your story. All of it!" mage stated his rules.

"Next weeks I was awake for his awakening. A hand twitching in my hand, it was awful to watch.  
He was in pain and not so small. I didn't eat or sleep…" Crimson's leather covered diary was  
open on the spot. "So it is true", familiar voice reached to Crimson while he was almost loosing it.  
"Go. You need to feed. I won't tolerate it, but you are different. You feed on animals. Not humans",  
he continued. "Promise you won't leave his side, Jared", I made the mage promise before leaving  
almost as death would have got me second time.

Couple of day's passes by while Caleb's remade body adjusted for his soul. Crimson told Jared  
everything about his alliance with Caleb and where it all begun. Jared was stunned from all the  
information. "I never knew this could be real. Would you need others in your alliance too?"  
he finally got out from his mouth. "We would be pleased to have you in our midst, my friend",  
Caleb rose from his long slumber.

"Now alliance stood stronger than few decades before. Mage proved his usefulness in both  
battleground and social events. His time bending was astonishing. We went to past and  
future by instant to change our difficulties…" Crimsons last entry from 1700-century.


	4. File 67216652B7

_"Finally. Weekend. How have I made it again this last work day of this week?" fair lady passed through door in hallway picking up today's mail from the floor.  
"Bills", she whammed pile of bills to her hand. "They never end reminding me how to live", she said aloud while passed to kitchen and placed the bills on  
kitchen table. Putting her teakettle boiling she made her way back to hallway. "Who would make me want to live my life like this? Day after day, same old  
routines", she though. Suddenly her laptop on her workroom made a sound of arrived message. "Who could that be? My friends are ignoring me and never  
return to my messages…" she thought while sitting next to her desk. Her eyes went wide from surprise. "Don't feel sad, Gabriel. Even the fallen star will shine  
in past." a message shine in opened SparrowMS window. "Who are you? Do I know you?" she questioned with a shock. A new message arrived. "I am your  
friend and you know you can trust me." stand on her messenger window. "Your powers are coming to make your life a living hell", entered her messenger  
as a reply for question she couldn't even ask. "A sign? Who are you?" Gabriel thought while embracing herself from shoulders. "Check your mail. You will  
understand more." appeared on the screen before whole laptop went black. "Strange. It was on the plug. A black out?" she continued to wonder. Teakettle  
whistled at that time from kitchen._

_Entering to her kitchen she saw her mail pile. Turning stove off she sat down on by kitchen table and browsed mail trough.  
"Unified Vision co? When I have been there?" she thought while opening the letter._

_"Gabriel Diana Stormfort, you are invited to our company to have you interviewed for your new possible job as assistant. Your job and interview will be  
under confidentiality law both ways even though what your choice is. You may not speak from this meeting to anyone or show this paper to anyone.  
If you do, you will be in grave danger._

_Yours,_

_Jared Montgomery_

_Unified Vision co"_

_She read the letter thought many times as she couldn't believe for it. "I lost my real job few hours ago and someone already knew?" she thought while  
entering her bathroom for bath._

"Gabriel Diana Stormfort? You are expected", secretary said while leading Miss Stormfort to the office in highest part of the building. "Who contacted  
me by SparrowMS last evening?" she tried to get reply from secretary in elevator. "You will know when you enter the room. Only he is there", secretary  
answered with smile. "Don't worry, you are safe in here", she continued to easy Gabriel's worry.

"Miss Stormfort? I am Jared Montgomery", a man replied from chair turned away from elevator doors. "Nice to meet you", well mannered answer form  
her entered without her thinking about it. "You are even… Better mannered than I thought you would be", man rose from the chair. His face was smiling  
without mark of smile. Blue eyes stared her with compassionate, strong and trusting speech in the way he searched her. "I know we can get this job for  
you", Jared said before she even could start question what was going on. "Excuse me?" she replied. "You are honest, trustworthy and great speaker,  
Gabriel", he continued without pausing to answer. "And you are safe here. We can teach you to control your powers", he started to turn away from  
Stormfort. "Please, tell me what are you talking about, Mister Montgomery", she replied without waiting to next sentence from Jared. "I am talking about  
'magic'. I knew you would ask from that so I am here to show you what kind of world you truly live in, Miss Stormfort", he replied with angered voice.  
"We 'Mages' can manipulate reality as we please", Jared continued without pausing. "We can predict when person dies, what person is thinking.  
Even next weekend's lottery winning numbers are smallest things", he still was going on. "Take my hand and I show you what I can do", he raised  
his hand towards Miss Stormfort. "Please, stay away from me, you madman", she started to backup from Jared. "You are talking screwed things",  
she thought. "No, Gabriel. This is the reality", Jared replied before she could say it aloud. "Now! Don't make me do this against your own will. It will be  
more pleasant when not forced", Jared continued to make his way to Miss Stormfort and placed his hand near her hand. "Perverted man", Gabriel  
screamed and started to panic and push him away.

In a flash both they were teleported to few weeks in past...


End file.
